Vehicles with storage beds, such as pick-up trucks, are tremendously popular due to their utility in transporting large objects for work and recreation. Unfortunately, because the storage bed is typically open, articles stored within the storage bed are exposed to the elements and may be inadvertently lost and/or stolen from the open truck bed. One of the most common items stored in the vehicle storage bed is a tool box.
Such tool boxes have a generally rectangular shape and have a top surface which is horizontal with a handle extending therefrom. This configuration provides ease of transportation and access, and optimizes the interior shape and volume for the storage of large items.